<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>归乡的猫 by Givemecheeseplz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685699">归乡的猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemecheeseplz/pseuds/Givemecheeseplz'>Givemecheeseplz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemecheeseplz/pseuds/Givemecheeseplz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>茂丘西奥说，我们做爱吧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>归乡的猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>茂丘西奥说，我们做爱吧。</p><p>他又补充，不是性交，是做爱。</p><p>提伯尔特提议去二楼，但他拒绝了，他选了个刻着二十七道年轮的木圆凳，背靠着柜台的木板。“在这儿，就在这儿。”他说，“记得这儿吗？我差点就跟它亲吻啦。你不记得，但它记得。”他把摇摇欲坠的桌面敲得叮当作响，“瞧这道伤疤！一把明晃晃的银匕首曾在此立碑。”</p><p>提伯尔特解开掉了色的金纽扣，一颗，两颗，然后是皮带和腰封。他露出精致的满是伤痕的后背给眈眈的魔鬼，随即弯腰去解靴子的结。</p><p>“可真深呀。”茂丘西奥在他身后叫道，他说的是胸膛左侧的、在他看来是背部右侧的一个穿刺伤。他或许还在说桌上的深痕，谁知道呢。“和我腹上的要一样了。”</p><p>他扯开紫色的丝绸布，露出疏于锻炼的软肉。他不以这个为耻，哪怕小伙子们一个比一个干练。他甚至用他纤长的手指戳了一戳那片海里唯一的硬处，白色的浪里陷进一道深色的海沟，像个不知餍足的巨口要吞了人似的。他不急着脱衣服，提伯尔特已经卸下皮靴，赤脚踩在堆满灰尘的地板上。茂丘西奥先打了个喷嚏，又打了个哈欠。许久不见的归乡的旅客这才走近，把红褐色的布料踢在一边。</p><p>“困了？”这是他今晚的第一句话。</p><p>茂丘西奥只是弯起眼睛在凳子上晃荡着腿，像他八岁，或者十八岁那样。上次他们在这里做爱时提伯尔特掰断了他的一只手腕，作为回报他咬掉卡普莱特半个耳朵——差点咬掉。他不是故意咬到金耳环再往下拽的，要不是提伯尔特弄得他那样痛他才不要见血呢，腥辣的铁锈当然没有甜酒解馋，血的味道还跟它主人一个样子。呕。那是几年前？茂丘西奥伸出手指，分开脚趾，努力算了一番。十年。</p><p>怪不得，罗密欧家的小男孩都六岁啦。</p><p>可他记忆里的维罗纳还停在盛夏。</p><p>提伯尔特站在他面前。提伯尔特的红裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯上，那是他唯二存留的布料——另一块分给了两只手。提伯尔特挑起一边眉毛。茂丘西奥摸到仇敌的两腿之间，垂着的阴茎也跟他主人一个模样。</p><p>“我引不起你的兴趣了？”他摆弄着自己的长头发，露出一双碧绿的摄人心魄的眸子。“不，是我还年轻，可你已经老了。我跟拉莫特做了交易，用我的灵魂换来永生的青春，我要下地狱的。你错过了，多么遗憾！”他喃喃道，“我开始想念提伯尔特啦。”</p><p>他听见提伯尔特低低地骂了一句疯子，因此大笑起来。他张开嘴巴，卷起柔软灵活的舌头，鼻息扑在红色的迷雾里。秋风要把废旧的酒馆掀翻，从缝隙里四面八方地刺进身体。茂丘西奥拽下那块遮掩的红布，用唇舌挑弄、吮吸，直到冰冷得像死人的躯体找回温度，在他的手指和唇齿间变得滚烫。</p><p>我是他的巫师。茂丘西奥想，我正给他带来火呢！</p><p>他踢掉他的靴子。他本来想让提伯尔特干这事的，不过他看起来毫无兴趣，那只能自己踢掉了。提伯尔特更近了些，贴着他的身体，冰凉的手指在他的腰腹间游走。茂丘西奥含糊不清地嘟囔，在冰凉的手指从衣物里窜到胸前时，他把嘴里的吐了出来。“太凉了，”他抱怨说。“我都在发抖。”</p><p>手指似乎如他所愿从胸前移开了。一个腰后猛发的借力，他发现自己仰躺在桌上，另一个人全身赤裸，裤子搭在脚踝，只带着一副牛皮半指手套。提伯尔特俯身上来，沉甸甸的性器顶在茂丘西奥的腿间。茂丘西奥重新审视这张熟悉的脸和不熟悉的伤痕，他抬起手，抚摸最显眼的那条左眼上的像毒蛇一样丑陋的长而扭曲的疤。</p><p>“只有一点——别撕坏我的衣服。秋天冷得残酷，不意味着我要冻死，成为童话里最凄美的一页，我不在乎，可有人要难过的。班伏里奥与我相约，要在遇到两个大而有力的鹿角的当天，去吃蛋黄和乳酪的异国的甜点。不过当然，我们之中的哪个都没见到。”</p><p>提伯尔特把回应藏在沉默里，这让茂丘西奥不大愉快。他解开掉了色的银纽扣，一颗、两颗，然后是皮带。他不像以前一样急着把亲王侄子的衣服剥光，而是只露出胸膛和大腿，像他经常梦见的白色波浪和惨淡日光。他驾着小船在粼粼的水面上游啊游，不知道要去往何方。前面是白茫茫的雾，回头却是漆黑的地狱：他年幼的噩梦和仇恨和鲜血。</p><p>他摸着茂丘西奥腹侧的他留下的印记。它尖叫：在这！在这！一位殉道的骑士挥下了他的剑，出于令人愧怍的羞辱和懵懂的爱情。亡者用一双濒死的眼大笑，提伯尔特在每个将死之人的眼里看到他的讽笑。他咬住一边的乳头，另手探进下方燃着的火里。他想起一些更年幼时听过的笑话，关于猴子和栗子。风插在他背上，显得皮肤和肉体更诱人地热。茂丘西奥是团跳动的萤绿的火，他想。看起来没有一点温度，却要把靠近他的人都烧伤，他还要笑。</p><p>这时，茂丘西奥夸张地大喊起来，就像刻意来印证他的想法似的：“疼得很，我的猫王子！——哎呀、哎呀，你要把茂丘西奥弄哭了！”</p><p>提伯尔特按住那两条不安分的细长柔软的腿，在腿根上咬出一个圆形的齿印。他让茂丘西奥释放了一次，再就着酒精和黏液扩张，引得长发男人咳咳地笑。“啊，提伯尔特，我迷失的有罪的王，”他那些叫喊变成不成句的喘息，“你什么时候变成这样温柔的情人。你流浪去了哪儿？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”提伯尔特说。茂丘西奥咯咯地笑着抱住他的头，在那缕白发上轻轻地吻。</p><p>直到提伯尔特进入他的体内，他才停下碎碎的问语。他用雾蒙蒙的眼盯着正埋在他身里的他的信徒。我的身体是囚笼，这愚钝的猫正埋进铺设好的陷阱里呢。茂丘西奥不清不楚地想着。我向我爱的人敞开双腿，却也能伏在他人身上像头野犬。他叼住提伯尔特的喉结呜咽地吐息，巫师的指甲掐在猫儿的背后，伤痕又叠上抓痕。</p><p>他们做了两次。最后提伯尔特拎着软绵绵的说着胡话的茂丘西奥上了二楼，扔在床铺上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“讲讲你的故事吧，归乡的猫。”提伯尔特就给他讲骑士，战场，和死亡。</p><p>那实在是无趣得很，茂丘西奥想。这和维罗纳没什么两样，他更宁愿去看塔尖上的红蓝旗帜。提伯尔特有一搭没一搭地讲着，显然不放在心上，声音愈发地小。茂丘西奥转转眼珠，他想出别的话来：“你想要我当一个女人吗？她们在子宫里孕出一切。”</p><p>提伯尔特成了一块石头。茂丘西奥继续碎碎叨叨地讲，讲到喉咙发痛，一口血腥卡在嘴里。</p><p>“你定是想要一只咪咪叫的小猫的。男孩，还是女孩？不过我知道，那女孩会有黑色的发和金色的眼，那男孩将用剑刃指着你的心脏。”</p><p>“但我要为你诞下一只三只眼的黑羊羔来，从不讲驯服，他顺着相反的道路走向回归。我要它死，留你抱着它的尸体恸哭。它踩着你的后脊一路向上，到那个我们都无缘的地方去。”</p><p>茂丘西奥打了个喷嚏，又打了个哈欠。</p><p>“然后？然后我们将以金像复生，跟书里写的一样，跟写诗的罪人和犯罪的诗人一样，跟罗密欧和朱丽叶一样。我们是永恒。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>